


Cain's Good Boy

by daddyquest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cain is dean's "daddy", Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dean in Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, butt plug, unprotected anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: Dean is Cain's kept good-boy and Cain is Dean's daddy. Dean also loves wearing panties and he had a thing for older men.





	

Dean was in his brand new panties on his stomach in the living room. He was watching tv, a channel Cain had picked out for him before he left to run errands. He would be back in a few hours. Dean had been ordered to lay and watch the channel while he was gone and not touch himself. Cain wanted Dean nice and pent up by the time he got home. 

On the TV a gangbang was happening. A young twink, who looked similar to Dean in fact, was laid back on the bed, knees to his chest taking a cock deep in his hole while five other men were kneeled on the bed around him. One was playing with the younger man's nipples, two were taking turns fucking his mouth, and the other two were rubbing their palms along his legs and stomach giving the twink sensory overload. 

Dean was watching this and barely blinking, he didn't want to take his eyes off the screen for a second. He had a secret desire for Cain to bring all his friends over to play with him some time. He reminded himself to ask if he would do that later. But for now his job was to get worked up so when Cain came home he would be willing to do anything and everything for his Daddy. 

-

An hour came and went and the next porno had started. This one involved a professor and college student going at it. This was one of Dean's weaknesses. The power dynamic of an older man with a younger one was fascinating to Dean and it got him off the hardest. He watched and started thinking about Cain, imagining they were the student and teacher. 

Dean rocked his body back and forth against the carpet, rubbing his panty-clothed cock against the floor. He bit his lip and whined, staring at the screen where the student was bouncing slowly on the professor's cock. 

-

Another hour came and went and Dean was getting impatient and whiny. He reached behind his back to tap lightly on the flat of the plug holding him open. He rubbed against the carpet again staring at the screen which was a jock threesome now. He didn't know how much longer Cain was going to be and he felt tears prick at his eyes, he didn't want to wait any longer, he needed attention now. 

-

Thirty minutes later Dean heard the front door open and keys being hung up on the nail by the entrance. He heard foot steps making their way toward the living room. Dean's heart was beating out of his chest excited. 

Cain turned the corner into where Dean was and saw the wreck of a boy watching the TV rocking himself against the carpet, pretending he didn't realize Cain was there but wanting to put on a little bit of a show.

"What're you doing there, boy?" Cain said leaning up against the wall, eyes grazing up and down Dean's body, which was completely nude except for the panties. 

Dean turned to see Cain, his pupils got larger as they took in the man who he spent his life submitting to. 

"Hi, Daddy," Dean said, playfully. "I've been waiting for you." 

Cain walked to kneel next to Dean and graze his nails delicately across the surface of the back of Dean's thighs. "Is that so?" 

Dean nodded and bit his lip not taking his eyes off Cain, but the noise from the current porno was still in the background. 

"What's this you're watching?" Cain nodded his head toward the screen. 

Dean looked at the screen and back at Cain. 

"Naughty stuff, Daddy," Dean said. 

"And why would such a sweet boy want to watch such naughty things?" Cain asked pensively looking back at Dean. 

"Because they make me feel good," Dean says softly, almost inaudibly. 

"Yeah?" Cain says. "How good?" 

Dean slowly rolled onto his side to show Cain just how hard he is. The panties are sheer and pink and Dean's cock was as hard as it could get and underneath the fabric leaking into the front. "Really good, Daddy."

Cain took one finger and traced Dean's cock gently through the lace. Dean twitched and closed his eyes relishing in the touch. 

"All pent up for me, I see," Cain said. "Watching your movies like a good boy. Just as I asked." 

Dean nodded. "I'm always a good boy for you, Daddy." 

Cain smiled. "That you are." 

Dean moved his hips trying to silently ask for more touch.

"Not right now, Dean," Cain said bringing his hand up to caress Dean's face. "In due time. Honestly, I'm afraid you'll finish if I touch you right now." 

"Won't, Daddy," Dean whined. "I promise." 

"Now there's enough of that," pressing his finger against Dean's lips silencing him. "Good boys don't whine and try to go against what Daddy says. Am I right?" 

Dean nodded slowly. "Yes, Daddy."

"And you're a good boy, right?" Cain said softly, eyebrows raised. 

"Your best boy," Dean said.

"My only boy," Cain smiled before leaning in to peck Dean on the lips. The kiss lingered for a moment before their mouths pressed again and opened, tongues touching. They kissed for a couple of minutes, every little oral sensation going straight to Dean's cock. 

"Such a perfect mouth," Cain said leaning back tracing the plump lips with his thumb. "Such pretty lips. Such a pretty boy." 

"Wanna taste you, Daddy," Dean whispered, his green eyes shining up at the older man. 

Cain ran his hand through Dean's short hair and tugged on the back gently. "God," he grit his teeth. "What did I do to deserve you?" 

Dean blushed and hesitantly reached for the button of Cain's jeans.

"Ah ah ah," Cain scolded moving back just out of reach. "Let's move up to the couch." 

He held out his hand to help Dean up and they walked over to the couch. The TV was still on and a new scene started playing. A man was getting double teamed by a couple of older guys. Dean fell back against the couch with Cain and immediately curled up to him, rubbing his chest through his shirt and nuzzling his neck. 

"Daddy?" Dean whispered directly into Cain's ear. 

"Hmm?" Cain tore his eyes from the TV to look at Dean. 

"I want that," Dean said softly. 

"Want what?" He looked at the TV and then back at Dean. "You want Daddy to invite a friend over sometime?"

Dean nodded and bit his lip. 

Cain's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure you could handle that, baby?" He rubbed Dean's leg. 

"I think so," Dean said. "I could try." 

"I'll think about it okay, pumpkin?" Cain said caressed his face with he back of his hand. 

Dean nodded and smiled meekly. 

"Now, what were you saying about tasting me?" Cain glanced down at Dean's lips and back up to his eyes. He smirked. 

Dean reached for Cain's pants again, but this time he wasn't denied. He unbuckled the jeans and pulled them down past Cain's thighs. Cain never wore underwear so his cock now lay heavy on his lower stomach. Dean wasted no time in encircling him in his hand and lowering his head. He started with tentative little licks.

Cain moaned deeply, hand clutched delicately on the back of Dean's head. He watched the movie while Dean's licks turned to slowly suckling the head. His tongue then moved down the shaft and back up again, opening wide and taking as much of Cain down his throat as he possibly before coming back up for air. 

"So good with your mouth," Cain sighed, gently scratching Dean's head. "Such a naughty boy." Cain knew how much Dean loved praise, how he could cum from talk and talk alone. It was his favorite way of teasing. 

As Dean's head was in Cain's lap, Cain had his hand down the back of Dean's panties tracing his plug and gently tapping the base. "So open for me, aren't you, pretty little thing?" Cain tapped with two fingers now, sending jolts of pleasure through Dean's body with each one. "Kept yourself all plugged up since this morning with my cum haven't you, baby? You just hate when Daddy leaves don't you? Have to keep my cum inside while I'm gone so you don't miss me as much, is that it? So dependent on your Daddy. Such a good sweet boy, willing to do anything. Daddy loves you so much." Cain could feel the heat of Dean's blushed cheek against his balls. 

"Love you too, Daddy," Dean sighed before sucking on the head again, looking up at Cain from his lap while he lapped at tip. 

Cain, his hand still down the back of Dean's panties was twisting the plug gently side to side, pulling slowly as he did. Soon the plug was fully out and Dean was left with a small gape. White liquid began leaking from the stretched hole and down the back of Dean's perineum. Dean could feel it and bucked his hips forward gently, impossibly turned on by the feeling of Cain's cum dribbling from inside him.

"Look at that," Cain used both hands down to spread Dean's cheeks further open to check out his handiwork. "Pretty little receptacle," he traces the puffy edges scooping up a small dollop on his finger and bringing it forth to Dean's lips for tasting. Dean sucked Cain's finger dry, moaning at the taste staring up at Cain again with his piercing eyes. "Still warm after being inside all day, huh?"

Dean nodded. "Daddy?" 

"Yes, my dear?" Cain rubbed Dean's ass cheek gently. 

"Please," Dean sighed. "I need it. I don't know how much longer I can last." His cock has leaked more pre into the front of his panties and they were almost completely damp. 

"So polite," Cain smiled. "Alright, since you asked so pretty." Cain maneuvered Dean so that his back was against Cain's chest and his legs were spread. Cain gripped the back of Dean's knees and held him open. Cain nuzzled into Dean's neck from behind and whispered, "put me inside." 

Dean reached between their legs and brought Cain's cock to a vertical position where it was nudging at his hole before gently sinking down on it. He gasped and sighed as he was stretched open. Soon their bodies were completely flushed and Cain moved his lips forward gently fucking up into the younger man.

Both of their eyes were on the tv screen watching as the younger man was sucking down one of the older men while the other was fucking him from behind. "You really want that, do you?" Cain whispered inside Dean's ear as he pumped slowly underneath him.

Dean keened and nodded, his cock still trapped his panties, which had been pushed to the side to allow Cain access. "Yes, Daddy. So badly." 

"Will you do exactly what I tell you to do?" Cain said. "If I tell you to get on your knees and suck him off, you'll do it? Without any hesitation? A good little boy for your daddy and his friend?" 

"I'll be so good," Dean sighed, eyes half lidded, in a state of complete and total contentment. 

"I believe you," Cain said, kissing Dean's neck. 

"Daddy, can I please touch?" Dean said. His hands weren't being held down, he wasn't physically not able to touch himself, he just knew the rules and how he had to ask for permission. "I'm so close."

"Daddy is too, baby," Cain grunted softly pulling further back on Dean's legs making his cock go deeper. "Touch really gentle. Don't cum just yet."

Dean nodded giving a sign he understood before cupping himself through the panties and rubbing the head softly with his thumb. 

Cain's grip on Dean's knees got tighter as he came, moaning loudly, pumping up and emptying himself into his kept boy. The sound of Daddy cumming always triggered Dean's own orgasm. Dean's thighs twitched and he was whining out the most obscene little mewls as he spurt the front of his panties, completely drenching them. The two men pressed together kissing lazily as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Their breaths both steadied and Dean hid his face in Cain's neck. Cain kissed Dean's cheek from that angle and gave him lovely praises, telling him how good he was, how lovely, how perfect. Dean's entire body blushed. A couple minutes passed before the two men started slipping into sleep. They changed position so they were laying down on the couch together horizontally but still embraced. Right before Dean slipped into unconsciousness he heard Cain utter a sentence. 

"I'll call Benny next week," Cain said softly. "I think you'll really like him."


End file.
